


Baby Stars

by Creative_Geek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, OCs - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Romance, Short Stories, Short Story, ocstory - Freeform, oneshotcollection, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Geek/pseuds/Creative_Geek
Summary: This is a collection of short stories I write in my spare time.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey. It's me, the author. I decided that this book needed a proper introduction. So I want to welcome everyone who is reading this book. 

This book is a compilation of short stories based on AUs and prompts I found on Pinterest (*cough* Follow me on Pinterest. Artlover2027*cough*), Wattpad (*cough* Check out my reading list titled Writing Advice and Prompts at Creative_Geek_*cough*), and some that I thought of. 

There will be fluff, angst, and just overall funny and relatable stories in this book. When I'm ready to take requests, I'll let y'all know. 

With that be said, HAPPY READING!!! -A


	2. 1// I Would Love A Massage

**Person A gives Person B a neck/back massage.**

The boys had just got back from their volleyball training. I scanned the group of sweaty boys, looking for my boyfriend, Lucas. When I couldn't find him, I went to ask my twin brother, Bailey.

"Hey, Bailey?"

"Yeah, May?"

"Do you know where Lucas is?"

"I think he's in his dorm."

I nodded and thanked him before leaving the room. When I got there, I knocked on the door.

"Lucas? Are you in there?" I asked.

Lucas opened the door and from what I could see, he looked a bit drenched from his training.

"O-Oh, May Le," He greeted, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Come on in."

I smiled and walked in before he closed the door. I sat down on his bed and Lucas sat down next to me. He drank some water, and I noticed him frowning while trying to flex one of his arms.

"Is something wrong, Lucas?" I asked, my voice laced with concern.

"Oh no. It's just my triceps are kind of hurting. I think I overdid my workout."

I smiled at him reassuringly, and then I got an idea.

"I could give you a massage. That way you'll feel more relaxed. That is if you want me to," I chuckled nervously and scratched the back of my neck.

Lucas smiled and took my hand off my neck and kissed my inner palm.

"I would love a massage from you, my love."

"Okay then. All you need to do is sit still and relax." He nodded and took off his shirt.

"O-Oh wow." I could feel my face heating up.

"Hm? Something wrong?" Lucas asked, looking at me over his shoulder.

"Oh, there's nothing wrong."

Lucas just laughed and kissed my cheek. "Adorable as always,” He said as he sat down.

“All right. Let's get started”.

I rubbed my hands together and massaged Lucas's shoulders.

"Agh~!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm just feeling relief from your massage. That's all. Please continue, love."

"O-Okay then," I responded.

Lucas just smiled. I continued to massage his shoulders and even a bit of his neck.

"Aghh~, there. Where did you learn to do this, love? Love?"

I couldn't answer his question because I was way too flustered to speak.

"Mmphf!"

I snapped back to reality when I felt something on my lips.

"Heh. You okay, May?" He asked, shyly smiling at me.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I learned to give massages from my cousin, who works at a spa."

Lucas just flashed one of his signature shy smiles and said that I could continue.

"Aghh~, right there. C-Could you please move your fingers ov-oh yeah, right there."

I finally finished massaging Lucas's shoulders.

"Okay. Now for your upper back. Could you please lay on your stomach?" I asked politely.

"Sure."

He laid down on the bed and from there, I began massaging the left side of his upper back. He continued to groan and relax from my massage. When I began massaging his right side, he groaned louder.

"Aghhh~!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were that tired,” I nervously apologized.

"Oh, no worries. As I said, you're not hurting me. But thank you for your concern,” Lucas replied.

"Oh okay. It's just you're the first person outside of my family I've given a massage to,” I shyly stated.

Lucas hummed in reply.

"So, besides your family, you've given no one else besides me a massage before? Not even your ex-boyfriend?"

"No. I offered to give him one after his soccer training, but he didn't want one because he thought I would hurt him."

"I don't see how he thought you would hurt him, your massages feel amazing."

"You're so sweet, Lucas."

"Besides, he doesn't deserve your kind offers. Do I have your permission to give him a piece of my mind the next time I see him?"

"No. That will not be necessary... yet. Anyway, this one time in middle school, there was this one — eh?"

I heard little snores coming from Lucas. I looked over to see Lucas had his eyes closed.

'Well, massages do put people to sleep.' I smiled at how cute he looked while he was sleeping.

**The next morning**

I walked into the common room to see the girls, besides my best friend, Alexandria, being overly giggly.

"Bruh, y'all need to calm down. Whatever happened is between her and Lucas,” Bailey stated, annoyed with the girls in our class.

"What's between me and Lucas?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing," Bailey replied before going back to reading his book.

"So, you're just going to pretend like nothing happened yesterday?" Mason, one of my classmates, asked.

"What do you mean, Mason?"

'I have no clue what this boy is talking about.'

"I know you know what I'm talking about!" Mason yelled.

"No, I don't!" I yelled back.

After a couple of minutes of me and Mason, yelling and arguing with each other, someone spoke up.

"What are you guys fighting about?"

I recognized that shy, sweet voice anywhere. It was Lucas.

The rest of the boys in the class, not including Bailey, crowded around Lucas and started congratulating him. They were saying things like "Welcome to the club" and "How was it?"

I have never been so confused in my entire life. I walked over to Bailey and Alexandria in utter confusion.

"Bailey. Alexandria. What are these people talking about?"

"I'm not sure. But now that I think about it, what happened when you went over to Lucas's dorm?" Alexandria asked, giving me a sly look.

"May Le gave me a massage yesterday! That's all that happened!" Lucas yelled as he walked over to me.

His eyes softened when he looked at me. He held my hand and gave me a subtle 'can we go' look. I nodded and led him out of the building. Once we were a suitable distance from the dorms, I looked up at Lucas.

"Hey, Lucas? Are you okay?" Lucas looked at me with a flustered look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... I'm just bothered by how everyone was acting."

"I know, right? Like, what did they think we were doing?" Lucas's eyes widened after hearing my question.

"Uh, May. Everybody thought we slept together," Lucas said as his voice cracked.

My jaw dropped. Mason better start running cause when I catch him, it will not be pretty. Lucas just gave me a side hug and kissed my forehead. Back at the dorms... Once May Le and Lucas left, everyone turned their heads to look at Mason.

"You idiot! She just gave him a massage!" Bailey yelled at him.

"Mason, you little pervert! Just what things go on inside your head?" Elise, the class president, asked, fed up with Mason's dumb little antics.

"Oh, and Mason? Word of advice. When you see May Le, start running cause she will hunt you down,” Bailey warned.

"I'm not scared of your sister, ya know. Besides, it's not my fault that there were noises coming from Lucas's room. I just thought—"

"DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS NEXT TIME!" The entire class yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my book.  
> Let me know in the comments what you liked about this chapter. Enjoy your day.  
> -A


	3. 2// This Dang Corn Maze

**Person A get lost in a corn maze and bumps into Person B.**

All I wanted was some dang free candy. I didn't need to get lost in a dang corn maze.

"Layla! Keira! Where are you guys?! I yelled.

But no one answered.

'Why did I decide to come here? Especially in this weather?'

I continued walking through the maze until I heard someone let out a blood curdling scream. I ran to where the scream came from. And then, out of nowhere, I got smacked in the head and blacked out. 

I woke up and found myself in a dark room.

'Okay, Katelyn. You'll be fine. Just breathe. You'll find a way out of here.'

I tried to stand up only to find out that the room is extremely cramped. Great. I felt around the walls, trying to find a doorknob of some sort. After feeling around for some time, I finally found one. I turned the knob, but the door wouldn't budge. So I lifted my leg to the best of my ability and began kicking at the door. After the fourteenth kick, the door finally opened.

"My gosh! What was the reason?!" Someone angrily yelled.

I peeked from behind the door to see an average height boy dressed as what I'm guessing is a zombie.

"Uhhh... s-sorry about hitting you. It's just that I was walking through the corn maze and then I heard a scream and I was looking to see where it came from, and then I got hit in the head and blacked out, and-"

**SPLASH!**

I got drenched from head to toe in ice cold water. I look up to Layla with a big blue bucket in her hands and Keira with her phone in her hand, stifling a laugh.

"Layla, Keira? What are you doing?" They busted out laughing.

"Hahaha, you should see your face right now! You look like a wet dog!" Keira meanly teased.

"Happy Halloween, loser!" Layla sneered.

I felt my blood boil and stormed off into the corn maze. After some time, I came to a stop.

"I'm lost again, aren't I? Great." I groaned.

Then, out of nowhere, I felt something on my shoulders.

"You know, it's awfully cold out here."

I looked up and saw the zombie boy from earlier.

"No dip, Sherlock." I replied sarcastically, frowning at him.

We stood in an awkward silence for a good maybe five minutes before I decided to speak up.

"So, what do you want?" I bitterly asked.

"Well, I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself. So, I thought why not just do that now. Hi, my name's Blake Hudson. And you?" He asked, offering me his hand.

"Katelyn. Katelyn Brookes." I replied, shaking his hand.

'Wow. His hand is soft. Almost like the skin of a baby. And so warm- no Katelyn, stop it.' I reluctantly let go of his hand.

"So are you supposed to be a zombie?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. And you're supposed to be..." He trailed off.

"I'm a black cat. Also do you know how to get out of this corn maze? I've been lost in here for who knows how long." 

"Yeah, follow me."

We walked for some time and before I knew it , we were already out of the maze.

"Well thanks for your help. Here's your jacket back. I'll be on my way now."

"You can keep the jacket, you're still soaking wet. And can I get your number?"

I could feel my face heat up.

"U-Uh, s-so we can be friends a-and plan a get together and get to know each other better."

"Sure, why not? I could use a _real_ friend."

We exchanged numbers and I walked over to my car. 'I guess when you lose some fke friends, some real ones come along.' I smiled to myself as I drove home. 'Now to explain to my parents why I have some guy's jacket.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all this chapter.  
> Question: Have you gone to or gotten lot in a corn maze?  
> Thank you for reading.   
> Enjoy your day.  
> -A


End file.
